New Republic (Mannix)
The New Republic under Chief of State Mariemaia Mannix was one of great prosperity and a brief golden age for the citizens of the Republic. During her reigns the Republic forged alliances with the Hapes Consortium and Chiss Ascendency while maintaining good diplomatic ties to the Corporate Sector Authority. The Republic also saw an influx of production of defense weaponry and a brief research boom for new technology such as the Universe-Class Battleship. With poverty and unemployment the lowest its ever been in a long time, Mariemaia was seen as a model leader until her forced resignation do to her failing health. Overview The New Republic stands for peace and prosperity among all inhabitance of the galaxy. The New Republic's mission is to spread this idea of peace and prosperity throughout the galaxy to everyone. To promote democracy and the will of the people to tyrannical planets and planets that yet see the truth. The New Republic also stands for the overthrowing of tyrannical beings in the pursuit of happiness and a better future to one day reach a goal of a galaxy for the people ruled by the people. Mariemaia Mannix, The Chief of State, boasts a strong defense fleet that could defend the New Republic's democracy from tyrannical rule that wishes to destroy it and even challenge that of the Imperial's. With that, Chief of State Celine supports a strong government, a strong military, and a strong economy. She also boasts fearlessness against an enemy and the strong and undeinable wills of the power. The New Republic has taken a new stand as the galactic peace keepers under this new change in administration as well as galactic freedom fighters. With this new sense of duty, the Republic hopes to one day be the ones who end dictatorships throughout the galaxy. Also the New Republic has new stands to boost the technology division to create new tech for the galaxy and become it's leading member in galactic development for the future. Organizations *'Senate' - The Senate makes up the legislative branch of the new Republic. It is run by a Senators, people who represent their planet or/and star system. *'Supreme Court Justice' - The Court consisted of twelve justices; one of them was the Chief Justice who headed both the Court and the judicial branch. The Supreme Chancellor apparently could influence appointments to the Court in some way, most likely through nominations. Also the determiner of constitutional legality and also the handler of the most interstellar cases. *'Senate and Red Guard' - The Senate Guard was an elite established to protect senators. The Red Guard was a group of specially trained members who wore red uniforms. They were chosen from the ranks of the Senate Guard and were charged with the protection of Chief of State. *'Gray Knight' - The Gray Knights are a special sect of Force Users not necissarily part of the Jedi but have pledged themselves to the Republic. They are elite soldiers who guard and protect the Chief of State during war time and also lead in battles along with the commanders. In peace time they are used to qualm any huge problems if the police cannot handle it. Military Special Units *'Commando Team One' - Commando Team One is a SpecForce team for the Rebel Alliance and New Republic. Its leader held the title Commando One. It operated behind enemy lines. *'Special Forces' - The New Republic Special Forces is the successor to the Alliance Special Forces as the special operations service of the New Republic Defense Force. *'Eclipse Team' - The Eclipse Team is an infamous SpecForce team *'Republican Guard' - The Republican Guard is the name of the armed forces who are charged with keeping the peace within the New Republic. *'Guile Team' - Guile Company is a unit of Clawdites during wars. The shapeshifting Clawdites allied with the New Republic during wars, serving as an intelligence unit behind enemy lines. Special Departments *'New Republic Marines' - New Republic Marines are the ship-to-ship assault and defense infantry of the New Republic Defense Fleet. Category:New Republic